


Vampire

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Welcome to the Hellmouth'. Fifth in the Wee Fic Word Prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

He had always been a believer.

Vampires, UFOs, spontaneous combustion- all of the late night TV monster movies had found the ripe kernel of faith he surrounded with mockery's thick husk. He had a subscription to the Weekly World News and read the stories aloud at lunch, looking for the truth feeding fabrications. The others were worst than oblivious, a matched set of skeptics, unwilling to grant Bat Boy his rightful place in the world. He'd always wanted more than a life in a one Starbucks town. Now he stood without breath, the monster behind the door, listening to the bird rapid beat of two hearts and could smell belief. He smiled, shifting back to what he once was. He'd always believed in magic- and he'd been granted his wish.


End file.
